Rotorcraft drive systems can include various components that produce and transfer power, such as gearboxes that convert engine power into torque for rotorcraft rotors. The gearbox provides controlled application of the power through the use of gears and gear trains to provide speed and torque conversions from a rotating power source, such as an engine or motor, to another component.